Seul
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Attention sujet assez sensible. Quand Danno et Steve se retrouvent éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils sont desesperemment... Seuls!
1. Chapter 1

_Attention, je préfère prévenir. Cette fic peut-être à sujet sensible pour certaines. Je sais ce n'est pas très gai et première fois que j'aborde ce thème (une sorte d'entraînement pour une autre fic en cours). Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus._

Le ciel était magnifique, le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage apaisant et calme. Ça aurait pu lui faire du bien, ça aurait pu être une journée idéale passée tous les deux sans aucune autre préoccupation que l'un l'autre. C'était un week-end sans Grace et Hawaii était assez « calme » en ce moment au niveau criminel. Ils auraient passé deux jours tranquilles, rien que tous les deux à s'aimer encore et encore, à se redécouvrir et… Pratiquement ne rien faire d'autre. Un week-end parfait en gros sous le soleil hawaiien. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait !

Puis hier, après avoir passé une bonne après-midi avec leur petite fille, il était rentré à leur villa, insouciant et joyeux, tranquille et détendu, les bras chargés de courses en sifflotant l'air de rien. Il était arrivé dans la cuisine en l'appelant pour qu'il puisse l'aider à tout ranger. Il avait commencé à déballer, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur préparant les ingrédients nécessaires pour le repas de ce soir : un petit repas mexicain pour changer ! Il avait peut-être pris un peu trop pour un dîner mais bon, faut bien nourrir son homme comme il faut ! Surtout qu'il le trouvait un peu plus maigre et plus fatigué qu'avant. Quand il lui demandait si ça allait, il lui donnait la réponse habituelle que oui tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il avait décidé de passer outre, se disant que de toute manière il lui dirait si ça n'allait pas même si le brun n'était pas fort avec les mots. Il aurait du s'écouter en fin de compte.

Et là, après une nuit sans sommeil où il s'était retourné sans cesse dans son lit, se réveillant plusieurs fois en cherchant la présence réconfortante et chaleureuse de son homme à ses côtés et n'y trouvant qu'une place vacante, relisant un nombre incalculable de fois les quelques mots écrits à l'arrache sur un petit bout de papier en tentant de ne pas pleurer, il se demandait encore une fois s'il allait revoir son cher Commandant un jour ! Une supposée mission secrète loin d'ici, sans contacts téléphoniques ou transmission de courrier possible, il aurait du y être habitué depuis trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressenti en lisant cette lettre. D'habitude, avec un départ précipité comme celui-ci il le prévenait toujours par téléphone ou par un petit SMS pour qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir avant son départ. Mais là, absolument rien, juste ces quelques mots !

Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il fait de mal ces derniers jours pour ne pas avoir le droit à ce petit moment particulier constitué d'une tendre étreinte et de plusieurs baisers lui montrant que malgré sa peur et sa colère de le voir partir ainsi, il comprenait ! Il comprenait que son cher membre de l'Army (« Navy Danno, c'est la Navy ! ») devait effectuer son devoir de marine, famille ou pas, fiancé ou non. Leur mariage devait avoir lieu dans deux mois mais maintenant, il avait l'impression que cette union n'allait jamais avoir lieu. Un drôle de frisson qu'il ressentait, sentant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait lui tomber dessus dans peu de temps.

Il avait beau se dire non, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Son homme était un casse-cou, une véritable tête brulée, mais il lui avait toujours fait la promesse de revenir chez eux, blessé ou non, qu'il aurait encore et toujours la meilleure raison du monde pour revenir ici chez eux. Alors pourquoi ce pressentiment négatif si intense ?

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se détendre, même la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait ne l'aidait pas pour une fois. Assis là sur le sable, une bière à la main, regardant droit devant lui, une nouvelle fois il avait plus que peur de l'avenir.

_A plusieurs kilomètres de là :_

_« Monsieur McGarrett ? Ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ! »_

_« Si on peut parler d'un bon voyage dans ma situation ! »_

_« Je sais que cela ne doit pas être amusant pour vous, mais bon… »_

_« Je sais, je sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! »_

_« Bien. Une infirmière va vous conduire à votre chambre, je repasserais vous voir pour vous donner plus de détails pour l'opération. »_

_« Merci Docteur ! »_

Une heure plus tard, enfin installé et après avoir vu le médecin, il se retrouvait donc seul dans sa chambre regardant par la fenêtre la foule qui entrait et sortait de l'établissement, le regard vide et fatigué. Il savait qu'il allait provoquer des cheveux blancs à son homme dès qu'il allait avoir lecture de sa lettre. De simples mots déposés à la va-vite sur un simple papier. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de lui dire au revoir sûrement. Mais il n'aurait pas su faire autrement ! Il n'aurait jamais pu dire au revoir à son fiancé, surtout de cette façon ! Il aurait littéralement craqué dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi sa peur et son appréhension, prouvant sa faiblesse et sa détresse, des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec une telle force toutes ces années. Il ne voulait pas le mêler à ça ! Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour ça ! Il avait une fille, sa Ohana à s'occuper de ! Il ne voulait pas lui provoquer un stress supplémentaire ! Il devait affronter cette épreuve… Seul ! Loin des siens ! Et s'il venait à ne pas s'en sortir, il sera au moins parvenu à les protéger, ne pas parler de ce secret qui était littéralement en train de le manger de l'intérieur.

Il se disait qu'il faisait le bon choix, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Même si son petit blond lui manquait et allait lui manquer terriblement ! Soudainement épuisé et pris d'un terrible mal de tête, il s'allongea sur le lit, espérant que cette douleur lui passerait naturellement comme elle avait réussi à passer ces derniers mois. Cette petite tumeur installée dans son cerveau et que si elle n'était pas traitée très rapidement, le tuerait définitivement ! Oui pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun était effrayé, une peur immense non contrôlable ! Et malgré tout l'amour qui l'entourait, les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie qui lui revenaient, il avait fait son choix ! Il regardait son téléphone qu'il avait fini par couper après de nombreux appels provenant de Danny, se demandant malgré tout s'il ne devait pas l'appeler, rien que pour entendre l'espace de quelques secondes sa voix qui lui donnait tant de baume au cœur quand elle était calme, ou sous l'effet de la passion. Mais non, une nouvelle fois il craquerait et lui demanderait de venir ici le rejoindre. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète ! Il devait le laisser avec de l'espoir, et non cette idée d'un homme aux portes de la mort.

Il finit par s'endormir au bout de très longues minutes, ses dernières pensées se tournant vers l'homme de sa vie dont le visage souriant l'observait depuis sa table de chevet, se laissant emporter vers Hawaii, loin de cet hôpital, loin de ce cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre… Seul !

_Fin…_

_Alors ? Vos avis ? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite comme promis de cette histoire. Steve va-t-il s'en sortir ? Réponse…_

Il entendait des voix au loin, plus ou moins familières, des bips de machines assez crispants pourtant faibles en son. Il ne les distinguait pas nettement vu qu'autour de lui c'était le brouillard complet. Il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux mais impossible ! Ils ne lui répondaient plus, comme ses bras et ses jambes qu'il essayait de bouger ! Il sentit quelque chose qui envahissait sa gorge. Ca lui faisait bien mal, tout comme son crâne ! Une douleur lancinante qu'il ne pouvait occulter, surtout dans cet état d'apparente immobilité dans lequel il se trouvait ! Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état mais se doutait qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital suite à cette fameuse opération. Oh my fucking gosh, que s'était-il passé ?

Lui le gars de la Navy, lui un homme qui avait subi tant de tortures et de disparitions dans sa vie, lui qui n'avait peur que d'une seule chose… Se retrouvait soudainement dans un autre état d'effroi en tentant désespérément de faire réagir au moins un des muscles de son corps, montrant qu'il pouvait tout entendre, même à faible dose. Mais rien ne venait. Mais que se passe t-il, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Puis soudain, un flash de lumière blanche apparut derrière ses yeux clos. Une lumière puissante et une voix qui l'appelait.

_« Viens mon chéri ! Viens n'ais pas peur ! Je suis là ! »_

_« Maman ? »_

_(…)_

On venait de l'appeler à l'hôpital. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Steve et même s'il l'avait prévenu qu'aucun contact n'était possible avec son homme, il aurait espéré la moindre petite chose : un message, une lettre, n'importe quoi pour le rassurer vu qu'il ne cessait pas de se ronger les sangs au sujet de Steve. Mais non, rien du tout. Jusqu'à il y a deux heures et cet appel…

_« Lieutenant Williams ? »_

_« Mr Williams ? Dr Nitoki ! Je vous appelle au sujet d'un de mes patients, Mr McGarrett ! »_

Patient ? Steve ? Danny s'était redressé immédiatement de la chaise de son bureau, prêt à partir en se saisissant de son manteau. Il le savait, il le savait, ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça !

_« O-Oui, c'est mon fiancé. Que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« Je… Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça, il me tuerait s'il savait que je vous ai prévenu mais… Votre ami est dans le coma suite à… »_

_« J'arrive tout de suite ! Vous êtes où ? »_

_« A l'hôpital Leahi à Kaimuki ! »_

_« D'accord, suis en route ! »_

Ignorant les appels de ses collègues, il sortit en trombe du QG, plus que jamais affolé. Il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne voulait rien savoir pour le moment. Les deux seuls mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête à ce moment étaient Steve et COMA !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait au Leahi Hospital et se garait directement devant le bâtiment, se fichant complètement des agents de sécurité sur le parking qui lui demandaient d'enlever son véhicule. Devant l'insistance de l'un d'eux, il finit par sortir sa plaque en lui adressant un regard qui voulait dire « Je m'en fous de ma voiture, tu peux l'embarquer suis de la police aussi mon petit gars ! ». L'agent ne broncha pas et ressortit sans demander son reste. Il arriva à la réception presque en courant, se présentant à peine et demandant la chambre de son fiancé.

_« Chambre 308 monsieur, mais… »_

Il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, se précipitant vers les ascenseurs, appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons et maugréant contre cette maudite cabine qui mettait tant de temps à venir.

_« Merde, merde, merde, allez, allez, allez ! »_

_« Lieutenant Williams ? »_

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourna brutalement. Face à lui un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, bel homme brun de type asiatique avec des petites lunettes et une blouse blanche avec le badge où on pouvait lire Dr Nitoki.

_« Oui, c'est moi. Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous expliquer ! »_

Il l'avait donc suivi dans cette petite pièce, plus que nerveux. Amener la famille de quelqu'un dans une pièce à part n'était jamais bon signe et il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Et là la douche froide : cette tumeur au cerveau qui menaçait de grossir si elle n'était pas traitée au plus vite, l'opération indispensable suivi normalement d'une chimiothérapie. L'opération avait bien débutée jusqu'à… L'arrêt cardiaque de Steve pendant l'opération. Ils avaient réussi à le réanimer à temps et l'opération s'était terminée sans plus d'encombres. Malheureusement pour eux, Steve ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis deux semaines, d'où la prise de contact du docteur avec Danny.

Ce dernier se laissa avachir totalement sur sa chaise. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à y croire : son Steve, son babe, l'homme le plus fou et le plus brave qu'il n'ait jamais connu… Réduit à l'état le plus vulnérable qu'il soit. Une saloperie, une saloperie de maladie qui était sur le point de littéralement lui bouffer le cerveau. Ça n'était pas possible, ça n'était pas possible, pas son beau brun, pas son amour ! C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar dont ils allaient bientôt se réveiller tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration et ses esprits. Le docteur continuait à lui expliquer mais il n'écoutait plus, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Les larmes menaçaient de faire leur sortie !

Alors tout ça pour ça ? Un mensonge pour me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? Putain, Steve, tu es vraiment un crétin comme ce n'est pas permis ! Il lui en voulait ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Comment a-t-il pu lui cacher un tel secret, pourquoi ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui ? Sa moitié, son yang, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux dans sa vie avec Grace et tout autant que ses parents et sœurs. Il ne voulait pas le perdre et ce n'était pas une maladie comme celle-ci qui le ferait partir ! Non, il ne pouvait pas !

_« Nous… Nous vous avons appelé car Mr McGarrett vous avait mis dans ses contacts au cas où… Au cas où ça se passait mal ! Deux semaines Mr. Williams. Et je… Je suis vraiment désolé mais nous… Enfin »_

_« Est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant ? »_

_« Bien sûr suivez-moi ! »_

Tentant de reprendre une contenance même si les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage maintenant, il suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre du marine. Prenant une profonde respiration, il s'avança prudemment dans la pièce à sa suite. La vision qu'il eut lui comprima la poitrine :

Steve, plus pâle et plus mince que d'habitude, entouré de machines respiratoires et un moniteur cardiaque, un tube dans la gorge. Une vision effrayante ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Ses cheveux avaient été rasés également, sa cicatrice n'était pas visible comme il était couché sur le dos : méconnaissable !

Avec douceur, échangeant encore quelques mots avec Nitoki, il s'approcha du lit et prit prudemment dans la sienne une de ses mains. Froide comme jamais, lui qui avait de si belles mains si chaudes, il n'y croyait pas ! La soulevant doucement du matelas, il posa un petit baiser dessus !

Soudain, sans qu'ils ne puissent s'y attendre, le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa de nouveau sous les yeux effarés du blond. Les médecins se précipitèrent dans la chambre, enlevant avec force la chemise d'hôpital et les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps pour pouvoir mettre en route la machine de réanimation. Danny fut prié plus ou moins sèchement de sortir de la pièce au moment où ils allaient poser les choqueurs sur son torse. De frustration et de terreur, le blond sortit et laissa parler sa rage contre le mur du hall. Ses larmes dévalèrent en continu tout en criant « Non, non, non ! ». La tête enfoui dans ses bras croisés, il laissa échapper cette phrase, sur un ton où se mêlait supplique, colère et ordre :

_« Putain Steve, me lâche pas ! Ne me lâche pas babe ! Me lâche pas, pas maintenant ! Ne me fais pas ça babe ! »_

Il se retourna et se laissa glisser au sol, les bras et genoux repliés contre lui, regardant un point fixe sur le mur de la chambre face à lui. Il les entendait dans cette pièce, il pouvait les imaginer s'acharner comme des forcenés sur le corps immobile du brun. Cela lui parut des heures avant que quelqu'un sorte enfin de la chambre, l'air grave et tendu, se frottant nerveusement la nuque…

_Tbc…_

_Se recule rapidement de son ordinateur. S'échappe à toute vitesse vers ses chiens et non plus de chinchilla. Tente d'éviter les centaines de tomates pourries envoyées dans sa direction._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite et fin de cette fic, que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à écrire vu le sujet ! Je tenais à la terminer donc voilà… Euh, préparez vos mouchoirs…_

_« Maman ? »_

_« Oui Steven, c'est moi, n'ais pas peur mon grand ! »_

_« Je… Je suis mort c'est ça ? Je… Enfin pourquoi je te vois là ? »_

_« Tu es entre la frontière des morts et celle des vivants, mon chéri ! C'est ce moment où tu dois choisir lequel rejoindre ! »_

_« Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas partir maman ! Je ne veux pas, je… Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

_« C'est pour ça que je suis là ! C'est pour cela qu'on te donne un choix, mon chéri ! Pour voir si tu es vraiment prêt à lutter… Et pour te rendre compte aussi de ce qui risque d'arriver ! »_

_« J'ai tellement mal, maman ! J'ai tellement eu mal ces derniers mois, tellement ! J'étais tellement épuisé, entre la poursuite de ton assassin et ça ! Mais… Mais pourquoi je n'ai plus mal ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que tu es guéri, Steven… Enfin pas totalement mais si tu laisses tomber maintenant, tu ne t'en rendras jamais réellement compte ! »_

_« Tu m'as… Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'aimerais tellement rester à tes côtés aussi ! Ca a l'air si bien ici… Sans toute cette souffrance, sans tout ce danger, sans toute cette peur ! J'ai… Je ne sais plus ! »_

_« Ecoutes d'abord ce que te dis ton cœur chéri avant de décider ! Si tu te sens si mal que tu le dis dans ta vie quotidienne, alors suis-moi ! Mais n'oublies pas une chose ? »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

D'un geste de la main, sa mère se pencha au-dessus du nuage où ils se trouvaient. Une image apparut sous ses yeux… Puis plusieurs autres encore et encore… Jusqu'à

_« C'est bon j'ai choisi, maman ! »_

_(…)_

_Cela lui parut des heures avant que quelqu'un sorte enfin de la chambre, l'air grave et tendu, se frottant nerveusement la nuque. _

Danny releva la tête attendant impatiemment d'entendre le son de la voix de la personne qui venait de sortir mais celle-ci lui passa devant sans rien dire, continuant son chemin la tête baissée. Puis une deuxième, une troisième jusqu'à la sortie du Dr Nitoki et là, si ce dernier ne s'arrêtait pas en passant devant lui, il était prêt à hurler de toutes ses forces se fichant totalement de briser le silence pesant présent dans le hall.

Celui-ci semblait encore plus défait que les autres. Il s'arrêta devant Danny et laissa échapper un soupir avant de trouver enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Son expression suffisait pour le blond, il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Pas besoin d'entendre les mots, il ne serait vraiment pas capable de les entendre d'ailleurs.

Le docteur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais d'un geste de la main, Danny lui fit signe de se taire.

_« Non, non ne dites rien ! Ne dites rien ! Non, non, non ce n'est pas possible Steve n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort, il n'est pas mort, je ne peux… Je ne veux pas… Je ne… »_

_« Je suis désolé Mr… »_

_« NON ! Non, ne dites surtout pas que vous êtes désolés, vous avez faits une erreur, ce n'est pas possible ! Steve n'est pas mort je ne veux pas le croire ! »_

Il sentait les larmes dévaler ses joues encore et encore. Il tenta de se relever, pris soudainement d'une envie de sortir prendre l'air, voulant à tout prix éviter le regard de pitié que lui adressait le médecin. Car s'il l'affrontait, ça voudrait dire que tout cela était réel et que Steve était parti, comme ça, sans lui dire au revoir, sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il… A quel point il…

_« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non… »_

_« Mr Williams, Mr Williams ? »_

Son nom dit d'un ton ferme et à haute voix le fit sursauter et sortir brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Une douleur aux fesses lui fit réaliser qu'il venait de tomber sur un sol froid. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'en fait il était toujours dans le hall. Dr Nitoki l'observait, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se demandait quoi, pourquoi le médecin avait soudainement le sourire comme ça alors qu'il y a deux minutes, il lui apprenait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne comprenait absolument rien : soit cet homme était un grand sadique, soit… Il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar.

_« Je… Qu'est ce qui… Que… »_

_« Désolé de vous avoir fait sursauter Mr Williams ! Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre comme ça mais bon… »_

_« Je… Steve il est… »_

_« Votre fiancé est sauvé, tout va bien ! Il semble se plaindre encore de maux de têtes mais à part ça, il va bien ! »_

_« Vous… Vous voulez dire… »_

_« Oui il est réveillé et… »_

Sans attendre la suite, Danny se releva du sol et se précipita dans la chambre de son beau Seal. La vision qu'il eut lui fit verser des larmes de joie et il accourut au chevet du brun, passant ses bras autour de lui en oubliant totalement que ce dernier était encore convalescent. Un petit gémissement de douleur parvint à ses oreilles et il s'écarta. Steve avait les yeux à peine ouverts et il tentait de parler mais sa voix n'était encore qu'un murmure et Danny ne comprit pas.

_« Oops désolé babe, j'ai… J'ai tellement eu peur mon cœur ! Tu m'as fait si peur ! »_

_« Solé… »_

_« Non, non ne t'excuses pas ! Tout va bien maintenant SuperSeal, tout va bien ! »_

_« Mal… Fais… Là ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Fais quoi là ? »_

_« Le médecin m'a appelé pour tout m'expliquer ! Tu… Tu es resté deux semaines dans le coma ! J'ai… J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Steve… »_

_« Voulais… Pas… Peur… »_

_« Je sais. Je sais. Mais tout va bien maintenant ! Tu es réveillé, c'est tout ce qui compte pour maintenant ! »_

Et pour le rassurer, Danny posa ses lèvres sur son front, puis sa joue droite et la gauche avant de poser sa tête sur son torse, là où se trouvait le cœur du brun. Il battait bien, lui montrant clairement que le brun était là, près de lui, vivant. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler, que comme le médecin l'avait précisé une chimio serait nécessaire pour être sûrs de soigner cette maladie le mieux possible. Mais maintenant, il restera à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Il ne comptait pas quitter sa place auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait. Quitte à se faire envoyer bouler, subir les réprimandes et tout de Steve, il s'en fichait complètement. Il prendrait soin de lui comme il fallait.

Et ce fut sur ces pensées positives que le blond s'endormit, rassuré, sur le torse de Steve. Un souffle doux passa sur son visage et sur celui de Steve, comme si quelqu'un posait un baiser sur leur joue. Comme une douce sensation ! Les deux hommes, avant de plonger de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, crurent entendre : _Il est resté pour toi Danny ! Je te confie mon fils maintenant, prends bien soin de lui ! _Même si cela semblait impossible pour le lieutenant, le brun le savait autrement et malgré sa souffrance et sa fatigue, un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres et il se dit pour lui-même et pour la personne bien présente dans ses pensées _Merci Maman !_

_Fin…_

_Bon euh… Je ne suis vraiment pas très fière du résultat et je ne sais pas quoi en penser ! J'attends vos avis, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçus quand même _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
